Daniel Recker
'Sgt. Daniel "Reck" Recker ' is a US Marine and the protagonist of Battlefield 4. He becomes Tombstone's squad leader after Baku. Biography Not much is known about Recker's background. According to Pac, Recker, Irish, and Dunn "go back a long way." Dialogue from Captain Garrison implies Dunn trusted Recker the most. Baku Captain Garrison sent Tombstone to Baku, Azerbaijan to obtain intelligence regarding Russia's loyalty in a scenario of which a military coup were to spiral in China (which was indeed happening). A trade was to be set up with Russian operatives. When it turned for the worst, Tombstone dispersed. Recker was somehow separated from the others. He made his way through their planned safehouse. He was almost shot by Pac when they stumbled upon each other. Dunn came in and briefly conversed with Pac. Irish was the only one not among them. Pac, Dunn, and Recker defended Irish as he arrived with his pursuers. Reorganized, the four fight their way out of the safehouse to the extraction point, repulsing numerous Russian infantry along the way. Upon riding up in the elevator of the factory building (said building being the extraction point), an Mi-28 Havoc attacks them. The helicopter caused much damage, even crashing Hawkins, the extraction pilot. Tombstone escaped in a commandeered SUV with an amputated Dunn. After much driving, the attack helicopter was eventually destroyed by Recker. It crashed in front of Recker, forcing him to veer into the ocean. Dunn was lost, but the intel was saved by the remaining squad members. It is revealed in an exchange between Captain Garrison and another unnamed voice (presumably Garrison's superior officer) that the information was already known. Shanghai On the USS Valkyrie, Tombstone's home base, Garrison briefed Recker, Irish, and Pac about the situation in China following the assassination of Jin Jie and Chang's militaristic takeover. He sent them to Shanghai, to recover VIPs from the Zhi You Towers with CIA Agent Kovic. They made their way to VIPs' supposed location, combatting many Chinese special operators before finally meeting Kovic. After some conversation with Kovic and the VIPs, Tombstone's new objective was to capture a helicopter to deliver the VIPs. They secured one, a Russian Ka-60 Kasatka. However, they came under heavy fire. Kovic flew the chopper away whilst Recker and his men fought off the invading force. Tombstone then planned to find transport at a river to go back to the Valkyrie. They fouught their way back down the tower, even coming under pursuit of a tank. They found some Chinese civilians resistant to Chang's martial law. A woman named Chen directed Tombstone to the river, where they could find a ferry. However, Chinese soldiers also stood between them and the river. Recker destroyed two tanks to secure the area around the docks. They summoned a ferry and were taken out to the Valkyrie. A couple minutes into the ride, an EMP was fired, disabling all electricity. Irish then called to the civilians on the other boats to follow them to the Valkyrie. South China Sea Recker awakens after much "thrashing about" aboard the Valkyrie. He traverses throughout the ship looking for Pac and Irish. Along the way, he hears much talk about linking up with USS Titan for help with the refugees. He finds Pac with Hannah one of the two VIPs they had recovered the previous day. Hannah tends to her husband in the med bay. Recker continues with Pac looking for Irish. When they find him, they make their way to Garrison for another briefing. They soon come to a deck where several sailors and Marines are looking toward the USS Titan, which is severely damaged. Garrison soon comes out calling for Tombstone. They are briefed by Garrison about the situation. Agent Kovic is temporarily named Squad Leader of Tombstone. They ride out on a RHIB to the Titan. They infiltrate through a hull breach on the far side of the ship. They make their way, in search of the Titan's voyage recorder which supposedly holds important information. They came across trapped sailors. A strong debate was held about how to rescue them. Irish became violent with Kovic because there was absolutely nothing to do. When they moved on, a fight soon ensued with the Chinese invaders. After dispatching a fair-sized group, they open a door, where another squad of soldiers stand. Before they could be engaged however, the ship broke in half, directly in between Tombstone and the soldiers. The half the soldiers were on smashed right in front of Tombstone's half, knocking them off their feet. The other half was now caught under the other. Kovic ordered Tombstone to jump on the opposite side, which was now the Titan's runway. Tombstone cleared it, and took over a Chinese DV-15 Interceptor and made their way back to the Valkyrie, taking down opposing boats. They rode through the bay doors, which the Chinese had opened. They fought their way throughout the Valkyrie, eventually catching up to Hannah, who was performing CQC with two Chinese soldiers. She joined Tombstone to liberate the ship. Later, on the Valkyrie's runway, Kovic was mortally wounded from a Chinese aircraft. In his last moments, he gave the voyage recorder to Irish, who later handed it over to Recker. They continued, finally catching up with Garrison after dispatching more soldiers. Singapore Recker later took part in an invasion of Singapore to mark the Changi Airport with a flare for the Valkyrie to attack. Now regaining the role of Squad Leader after Kovic's death, he lead Tombstone among the invasion force, which had also included Anvil 2 and "Runner" tank elements along several Marines. The force landed on the beach and made their way to towards the airport. Tombstone eventually commandeered Anvil 2's tank after the original crew took damage from an airburst. They pushed forward with Runner, destroying hostile armored forces along the way, but also lost both Runner tank units. Tombstone continued on. When sweeping through a bridge, the strong winds and slippery concrete caused a car to pin Recker to the rails of the bridge. At the same time, an unaddressed boat crashed into it, causing Tombstone to fall into the water. When they reoriented themselves, Hannah was the first to move forward. They navigated through a sewer to come topside in the airport. After defeating much resistance, Pac fires the flare on the runway. Tombstone takes control of a VDV Buggy to escape. The Valkyrie's fire hits Tombstone, causing them to crash. When Recker awakens, Irish is trying to revive Pac who is seemingly dead. Hannah rushes over with several Chinese soldiers, who subdue Irish and Recker and take Pac's body. Kunulun Mountains Suez Trivia *In both the Gameplay Reveal Trailer and the E3 2013 singleplayer trailer, Recker shared the same first-person model as Henry Blackburn and the USMC multiplayer classes (with the exception of Assault) from Battlefield 3. In the Battlefield 4: Official Single Player Story Trailer and the game's final release, Recker's first-person model is the same as the U.S. Marines in multiplayer. This being, Oakley gloves and multicam fatigues. **His gloves in the E3 trailer, however, were different from the Oakley Assault Gloves that Blackburn uses. *He appears to have some familiarity with tanks, as he commandeers one in Singapore. *While driving a RHIB in third person, the back of Recker can be seen. *In Baku, when Recker checks his loaded magazine to see it empty, he can be heard swearing in a quiet tone. This is Recker's only dialogue for the entire game. This can be heard here. References Category:Characters Category:Characters of Battlefield 4 Category:Player Characters